Traveling to New Places (transcript)
'"Traveling To New Places" '''is the 34th episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life." Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at a pier in South Carolina. Debbie's car show up and stops at a parking spot. Then when the car was parked, Maraya and the computer get out and so does everyone else. Debbie walks up to Maraya and Haley and asks if they're ready to go sightseeing at the pier) Debbie: Okay, are you ready to go sightseeing at the pier, girls? Maraya: No! We're not! Debbie (not seen): Why not? Are we missing someone? Maraya: Yes! Ruff is missing, so we need to make him come to life. (looks at camera) To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer so she can say the magic spell with the viewers) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After the magic spell, some magic dust comes out of the computer and turns into a tornado. Then Ruff comes out and lands on the ground) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What can I help you with today? Maraya: Oh, hey, Ruff. You're just the person we're looking for. Guess where I am at? Ruff: Uh, I know! You're in South Carolina! Maraya: Yes! I'm in South Carolina! (Then she starts talking to Ruff about what it's like being in South Carolina) Maraya: South Carolina is beautiful, Ruff. It has a pier, which is a long, wooden bridge you can walk on. And plus, we're sightseeing here. Ruff: Wow, really? Maraya: Yep. Debbie (not seen): Maraya, please wait for us. Maraya: Okay. (Debbie and Haley are seen walking on the pier too, and when they get to Maraya and Ruff, she thanks her for waiting for them) Debbie: Maraya, thank you for waiting for us. Now let's go sightseeing. (They start walking together down the pier, then they stop somewhere to see a cruise ship) Debbie: Here we are. This is where we usually see the cruise ship coming. Haley, would you like to see it with me? Haley: Yeah! Debbie: Then let's get up there. (They walk up a little closer so they can see the cruise ship better. When it made a loud sound, Debbie told Haley that it was coming) Debbie: Uh, that should be the cruise ship coming. Haley: Wow! Maraya: Ruff, I can't see it! (She lets go of Ruff's hand and tries seeing it behind Ruff's sides, but she still couldn't see it) Ruff: Don't worry, Maraya. I have a way. (He grabs Maraya's shoulders and walks her up a little closer so she can see it better) Ruff: Now can you see it better? Maraya: Yeah. (She starts to look at the cruise ship coming as Maraya gets impressed) Maraya (not seen): Wow! (Then it makes a loud sound at Maraya and she suddenly covers her ears) Maraya: It's loud! Ruff: Sure is, because that's what every ship sounds like. Maraya: Oh... (Then Ruff spots a girl water skiing on the other side) Ruff: Look, Maraya! There's a girl water skiing on the other side! (He walks Maraya up to the other side so she can see the girl water skiing) Maraya (not seen): Wow! (The girl waves at Maraya and then Maraya herself asks Ruff if they can go water skiing) Maraya: Hey, Ruff. Can we go water skiing? Ruff: No, no Maraya. We can't. Maraya: Why not? Ruff: Because of your terrible balance problems, that's why. Maraya: Oh. Ruff: Maraya, just imagine if I were driving that speedboat and you were water skiing. Maraya: Oh? (The scene changes to Maraya's imagination) Ruff (not seen): If I drove you around very fast on the water, you would be dragged and you might fall in the water, and you may not like that. (The scene changes back to where Maraya and Ruff are still standing and talking about it) Ruff: So there. That's why you can't go water skiing. Maraya: Oh... Debbie: Maraya, Ruff. Come here so I can take your pictures. Maraya and Ruff: Okay. (They run over to where Debbie and Haley were) Debbie: There you are. Now, Ruff, can you stand next to Haley and Maraya? Ruff: Sure. Debbie: And now are we ready? Ruff: Yes. Debbie (not seen): Okay, then. Say "South Carolina rocks!" All (looking at camera): South Carolina rocks! (Then Debbie takes picture after picture until the scene changes to where Ruff is looking at their pictures that were taken in the car) Debbie (not seen): So, did everyone have a great time sightseeing at the pier? All: Yeah! Debbie (not seen): That's good. I'm glad. Maraya: Grandma, guess what I saw? Debbie (not seen): What? Maraya: I saw a girl water skiing. Ruff: Maraya asked me if she can go water skiing, but she has terrible balance problems, I couldn't let her. (the scene zooms in) I guess maybe when Maraya's balance problems improved, I can let her do anything. Debbie: Hmmm, you're right, Ruff. Maraya is autistic, and you probably know that most autistic children have problems with balance. Ruff (chuckling): That's for sure. Debbie: Just wait till you see our house for the night, Ruff. It's amazing. Ruff: Oh, boy. I can't wait to see it! (The scene changes to where they get back from sightseeing. Debbie shows Ruff the room where they sleep and everything) Debbie: Ruff, this is where we sleep. Ruff: Wow, looks great! Debbie: It does, doesn't it? Ruff: Yeah. One question, Debbie. Where does Maraya sleep? Debbie: Maraya sleeps on that air mattress over there. Ruff: Whoa. It's very comfy just like a regular bed. (Debbie laughing) Maraya: Ruff? Ruff: Yes? Maraya: Where do ''you sleep? Ruff: I sleep on my own bed, Maraya. Maraya: Oh. Ruff: Maraya, did you have a good time sightseeing at the pier? Maraya: Yeah! Ruff: That's good. And now that you had a good time, I got to go. Maraya: Aw, but, Ruff. I don't want you to go. Ruff: I know how you feel, Maraya, but the rules are the rules. Maraya: Oh, okay. Goodbye, Ruff! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya! See you soon! Maraya: Thanks, and see you soon too. Ruff: Why, thank you, Maraya. I'll see you next time. Maraya: Okay. Goodbye, Ruff. See you another time, and thank you for being with me today. (After their farewells, Maraya also thanks the viewers) Maraya: And, thank you, viewers, for being with me too. I really appreciate it. And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. (laughing) (She waves to the viewers as the scene zooms out and it fades out, which means that it's coming to an end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Debbie *Haley *Man #1 (non-speaking) *Woman #1 (non-speaking) Trivia *This episode is known to take place in South Carolina instead of their regular state, Georgia. *When Maraya told Ruff that she couldn't see the cruise ship, this may be a clue that Maraya actually has a visual impairment. *There were two extra characters that appeared in this episode, but didn't speak. *There will be more episodes where Maraya and her family will be in South Carolina. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: none, because they were just enjoying themselves sightseeing at the pier. Gallery Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)